Little sisters
by Pandora's Cube
Summary: What happens when the little sisters of the Hardy boys and RVD join the WWE and TNA? I've redone the entire thing.
1. Note

OK so, I redid it. It has the same OCs Lily and Raquel, but the story is different. It's set after Jeff's return but before he wins the IC championship the first time. I'm sorry to those who like it the other way it was, but I had to do this. I just posted it the first time before I was ready and then got writers block. I'm back and ready to post the story. I'm going to use some people's real name and some ring names whichever is easier for the story. Also in this story Lita and Matt never dated, which means she never cheated with Edge. If this annoys you I'm sorry but it is my story. Updates should come soon.

Love, Lili


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is the first new chapter. I only own Lily and Raquel

* * *

Lily Hardy sat in the diva locker room waiting for Monday Night Raw to start. She wondered if she had made a mistake by signing with the WWE. She did know her way around inside of the ring, having wrestled in her brothers company OMEGA. She was no Trish or Lita, but she would be able to handle herself well. She looked around the locker room at the other divas getting ready for the show. 

"Nervous" Melina asked sitting next to Lily on the bench and putting her boots on

"A little" Lily admitted " Are you sure you want to get paint on those?" She questioned looking at Melina's boot "They look brand new"

"They are, but wardrobe gave them to me so I'm not too worried about it" She smiled at the youngest Hardy "Don't be nervous, we're all really nice even me" She laughed "Besides who doesn't love the Hardys?"

"You and Johnny after Jeff and Lil throw paint on you" Amy(Lita) said

The three divas laughed together as a stage hand told Lily and Melina they were need for their promo. It would be Lily's first time on air, she kept looking over at the camera as everything was being set up,

"You can't stare at the camera" Jeff said handing her the canvas he'd be painting

Lily sighed "I know, at least I don't have to talk"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Raquel Szatkowski walked down the halls of the Impact zone next to Jerry Lynn. She'd know Jerry since his ECW days and had manged him, going by Raquel Van Dam, during his feud with her brother Rob. After ECW closed Raquel had decided to go to college and try to have a more normal life after working in ECW through high school. Paul Heyman had been reluctant to put her ringside, believing she was too young at the time. She manage to talk him into it by saying if Tyler Fullington could be ringside so could she. After college she had taken a job as a liberian in a high school. She only work there for a year and hated it, so when she got a call from Jerry asking if she would be interested in TNA, she said yes.

"So what am I going to be doing?" Raquel asked "Or who am I going to be managing?"

"I'm going to introduce you to Chris Sabin, Jay Lethal and Sonjay Dutt" Jerry explained "You'll mainly be Sabin's manager"

"Wait are those the three that have been watching Jackass 2?" She asked. Jerry nodded "They're funny"

"I thought you would think so" He stopped at the locker room and started to open the door "Ready to meet them?"

"I guess" Raquel said walking through the door Jerry was holding open for her.

* * *

Hope ya'll like it! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Hope ya'll like! Promos are in bold.

* * *

Raquel smiled when she walked into the locker room, not only were Sabin, Dutt, and Lethal, but the rest of the X Division was crowded around a tv watching parts of Jackass 2. She laughed quietly as they reacted to what was happening in the movie. She walked over to stand next to Low Ki(Senshi) "I though you didn't find this funny" She said 

He jumped a little to Raquel's amusement and turned around quickly "Ummm... Hi, we were just..." He turned to the group, who hadn't noticed Raquel yet "Turn that off" He said

"It's getting to the best part" Chris Sabin said eyes still on the movie

"I don't know you see Johnny Knoxville get run over my a bull once..." Raquel said. She stopped when she had their attention "Hi, boys"

"Turn that off" Jerry said walking up "This is Raquel Van Dam, she's going to be managing Chris during the jackass/Nash feud"

* * *

**"Hey! That's my painting, man!" Jeff yelled picking up a bucket of yellow paint and throwing it on Johnny Nitro.**

**Lily couldn't help but laugh. She picked up the blue paint and threw it on Melina, some of it also getting on Nitro. She cringed a little as some of the paint got in his mouth. Jeff seemed to be having fun kicking the paint around and pushing Nitro in to the paint**

**"Who the hell are you" Melina yelled and started walking toward Lily, only to slip in the paint and fall next to Nitro.**

After filming the promo Lily walked with Jeff to wait for the match to start. "Jeff, I think you have almost as much paint on you as Melina and Johnny" She said as they walked

"There's a lot of paint on you too" He said pointing at her clothes. As she looked down Jeff wiped his hand across her cheek, smearing more paint on her face. "You didn't have enough though"

They walked to the gorilla position where everyone else was already waiting. Lily smiled at seeing Johnny and Melina covered in paint

"Amy!" She said walking over to the red headed diva "Give me a hug"

"Not a chance" Amy said laughing "You're Raquel's best friend, maybe you can answer this question. Is she going to sign with the WWE?"

"John!" Lily yelled at the former champ "She said not to tell anyone!"

"I couldn't help it" John said raising his hands defensively "They asked what it was like now that she moved next door to me and it just came out"

"You are worse than an old lady, see if I ever tell you anything again" She turned to Amy "She's not sure, she was talking to TNA too. But I think between the two she'd come here"

Amy nodded "OK, are we still going down to Tampa on Thursday to help set up the house?"

"Yeah, she needs help painting" Lily said as Adam's music started "See you out there!"

------------------------------------

After the match, which John, Carlito, and Jeff won, Lily got in the ring to celebrate with them. She hugged all of them and held their arm up. When she got to the back, Amy and Trish were waiting for her

"The Diva's are having a movie night in Torrie and Candice's room" Trish said "I told them we'd head over once you two changed"

"OK, but I really need to get the paint out of my hair" Lily said holding up some of her paint covered hair

"Melina said the same thing" Amy said "Torrie said you two could use their shower"

Later that night Lily walked out of the shower brushing her hair "I think I got all the paint out of it. Ya'll start the movie yet? Hey Stephanie, I didn't know you were going to be here" She said when she saw Stephanie McMahon-Levesque sitting with the divas

"The girls kid-napped me. No, we didn't start yet" Stephanie said "We were waiting for you. We have a few movies to pick from. Since you are the newest diva you get to chose"

Lily looked over the movie "How to lose a Guy in 10 days" She smiled "I like the part where they sing at the end"

"Me too" Maria said "Stephanie, you and Paul should reenact that at the next company party"

"I don't think so" Stephanie said as the girls laughed. She started the movie "But you and Punk can"

During the movie Trish turned to Stephanie "Steph, you would know" She said "Is Raquel Van Dam going to be the next diva"

"Why would you guys think that?" Stephanie asked confused "We haven't talked to Raquel about signing. I asked her about it at One Night Stand, but she said that she didn't know if she wanted to get back into wrestling. I'd be open to signing her though"

"John said she was getting back into wrestling" Amy said

"That's what she told me too... Who knows" Lily said

"Well, the door is always open for her here if she wants to" Stephanie said "Lily, how was your first night?"

"I had fun! I got to play with paint and my guys won!"

"Yeah, thanks for the paint bath" Melina said "I'll get you next week"


	4. Chapter 3

Don't own anything just Lily and Raquel. Also in the story TNA tapes once a week. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Raquel was really regretting being stubborn right about now, but more than that she hated the fact that Jerry Lynn was right. She was trying to find the Knockout locker room, Jerry had told one of the guys to walk her to it knowing she would get lost. But Raquel being herself said that she could find it on her own and walked out without even asking how to get there. She reached in to her bag to get her cell phone so Jerry could hopefully tell her how to find the locker room. She dialed his number only to find she didn't have service in the Impact Zone.

"Stupid fucking phone" She threw the phone down the hall, amazingly it didn't fall apart "Stupid Jerry fucking Lynn 'I'm the new f'n show,'" She said mocking Jerry's ECW nickname "Why does he always have to be right and why the fuck does the world hate me?"

"I hear someone cussing and being over dramatic, must be Raquel Van Dam" Raquel heard a familiar voice say. She turned to see Mark LoMonaco (Brother Ray), Devon Hughes (Brother Devon) toward her

"How long have you two been there?" She asked

Devon laughed "Long enough to see your impersonation of Lynn. You shouldn't throw your phone around, stuff breaks you know" He picked up the phone and handed it to her, before giving her a hug

"I know" She sighed, hugging Mark "I can't find the fucking locker room"

"So you did sign with TNA" Mark said "We thought you'd go to the new WWE ECW"

"I thought about it, they even asked me to at One Night Stand. I don't know, I kind don't want to be 'Rob's little sister' again. I also like the schedule here. Besides," She said with a cheesy smile "You two are here"

Mark rolled his eyes as Devon laughed "Come on we'll walk you to the locker room"

Once Raquel finally made it to the locker room she found most of the other Knockouts were already there. She smiled when she saw a familiar red head "Christy!"

Christy Hemme turned around at the sound of her name "Quel!" She yelled running over to give Raquel a hug "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now" Raquel said smiling

"Raquel?" Raquel looked over to see Gail Kim walking in "I heard someone say that you signed with us"

"Who'd you hear that from?" She asked giving Gail a hug

"Mark and Devon where telling Christian Cage how you got lost trying to find the locker room" She laughed

"Great, now everyone is going to know that"

"Raquel, this is Jackie Moore" Christy said pointing to the other woman

"Christy" Raquel said, rolling her eyes "I already know Jackie"

"And this is Leticia Cline, the backstage interviewer" Christy continued, ignoring Raquel's remark "And this is Traci Brooks and Val Wyndham"

Raquel waved to the other women before turning to Christy "OK, I know you want to introduce me to everyone in the company and I promise I'll let you. But right now I need to get for the show"

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise. Everyone in here heard it"

--------------------------------------------

The next morning Raquel pulled her car into her driveway. After the taping she had been talked into going out to a club by Christy and Gail. Although she had regretted it at first, Raquel had a good time. She and Christy even managed to beat Chris Sabin and Lance Hoyt in a few games of pool.

"Hey, are you just getting home?" Raquel looked over to see her neighbor and John Cena's girlfriend Brittney

"Yeah, went out with some people from TNA last night. I signed a contract with them"

Brittney laughed "Congrats. But just so you know, John's been telling everyone you're going to sign with WWE"

"Please tell me you're kidding" Raquel said. Brittney shook her head "You cannot tell that boy anything, I swear he and Randy gossip more than we do. Was Raw good last night?"

"Speaking of John and Randy, I was just going to pick them up from the airport. And yes, Raw was good"

"So I'm guessing John won his match"

"You know it" Brittney smiled "I'll see you later"

Raquel walked in her house and sat on the couch. She had asked John to set her TiVo to tape Raw, hopefully he had set it right. She had just finished it when her phone rang.

"Raquel's shop of horror, how can I help you" She said on answering it

"Do you absolutely have to answer your phone like that?" Lily asked through the phone

"No" Raquel said using the remote to turn off the tv "but I like to"

"Whatever. What did you think of Raw last night?"

"I just finished watching it, nice painting"

"Thanks, it was fun. Hey come outside, Amy, Trish, and I need help with our stuff."

"What?"

"We are outside parked in your driveway and want help with our stuff" Lily said slowly

Raquel rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, walking outside.

"Not that I don't love you guys and don't want you hear" She said helping bring their bags inside "But, why didn't you tell me you were coming early?"

"We tried calling you last night" Trish said "But you didn't answer"

"Where were you?" Amy asked "You obviously weren't home because you were watching Raw today"

"I was in Orlando" Raquel said

"What were you doing there?"

"Well…"


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the new chapter. Still don't own anything. And a big thanks to Copeland-Runnels Inc. for beta reading for me:)

* * *

"I was out with some people from TNA," Raquel said quickly as she and the three divas walked into her house. "You know, Christy had to introduce me to everyone, even the people I already knew." 

Amy put her bag down and started to look around the house "Nice place," she said.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Lily asked, Raquel pointed to the kitchen "Someone wouldn't stop for food."

Trish rolled her eyes as she sat on one of the couches. "That's because we had just stopped for food 40 minutes before, but you said that you weren't hungry."

"You're lucky that Christian, Chris, and Adam haven't been over yet" Raquel said, sitting next to Trish "Otherwise, they would have eaten it all"

"I hate it when they do that. My kitchen still isn't back to the way it was before they visited last time," Amy said, walking back into the room. "This is a nice house. Who helped you move all this in?"

"Rob, Sabu, John, and Randy, mainly. Christian came over like once and all he did was hang out around the pool. Chris kept saying he was going to come over to help but never did. I'm telling you blond Canadians are useless." She smiled at Trish, who in return hit her with one of the couch pillows.

Amy rolled her eyes, smiling. "You still have a lot of boxes" She picked up one of the smaller ones labeled 'ECW pictures.' "Mind if I look through this?" Raquel shook her head. Amy opened the box and began to look through the pictures. "Wow, I've never seen Rob dressed up like this before" She held up a picture from Rob's wedding as Trish joined her looking through the box

"Me either" Trish said. She held up another picture. "This is a good shot of you and Jerry Lynn."

Raquel looked at it. "That's from the first night I managed him. I think he was introducing me to the crowd."

"I have a question about that," Lily said leaning on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room and eating a sandwich. "Why were you managing the guy in a feud with your brother? It just something I've always wondered."

"I argued with Paulie for weeks to be in front of the crowd" Raquel smiled remembering her conversation with Paul

* * *

_  
"Paul!" Raquel said "Why can't I manage someone?"_

_"Because you're only 16__" Paul said__ from behind his desk in the locker room of the ECW arena "I can't have someone your age running around out there__"_

_"Bullsh__it Paul.__ Tyler Fullington was 8 years old when he was out there with Scotty."_

_"He was out there with his mother, Lori.__Be__sides, Rob already has a manager. Y__ou can't manage him"_

_"I don't want to manage Rob__"__ Raquel said, catching Rob's attention from where he was getting ready for his match__ "I want to manage Jerry Lynn" Now both Rob and Jerry looked over at her__ slightly confused_

_"That could be a good story line" Paul said__ after a minute __leaning back in his chair._

_Raquel smiled, __"I thought so."_

_"Jerry, you have any problem with that?"_

_"I'm ok__ay__ with it if Rob doesn't mind__" Jerry said_

_Rob shrugged__ "__Fine with me. Raquel will just do whatever she wants __anyway.__"  
_

* * *

"You look older than 16 in the picture," Trish said after Raquel finished the story. 

She laughed "That's because Francine said I didn't have enough make-up on and started to fix it for me, which would have been fine except Dawn Marie started arguing with her about it. Beulah pulled me away, but I already had tons of make-up packed onto my face. Rob, Jerry, and Bill Alfonso got a good laugh out of it, though."

Amy kept looking through the pictures. "So why were you partying with Christy last night?"

"I told you, she wanted to introduce me to everyone. I made the mistake of promising I would let her. By the way, if you're ever in a situation like that with her, Gail Kim is no help."

"Why did she want to introduce you to everyone?" Lily asked, having joined the other three looking at pictures.

"Well, I was going to tell you on Thursday, but since you three are here now I might was well just get it over with. I signed a contract with TNA." She looked up to see the three divas starting at her. "Ya'll aren't mad at me are you?"


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Next Chapter, hope ya'll like!

* * *

"You signed with TNA?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah," Raquel said, slowly "They called and offered me a knockout contract. Why do you three look so disappointed?"

"Well," Trish began, "John's been telling everyone on Raw that you're signing with us."

"I know, Brittney told me when I got home. I really need to stop telling him things; he's like a little old woman when it comes to gossip."

"Leave it to John to get us all exited then not deliver," Amy said.

Raquel laughed, "I think Brittney complained about that once, too, but I blocked out what she said after that."

"Just please tell me you're not managing Christian," Lily said as they put the pictures away.

"Thankfully no, you three have to wait until Thursday to find out who I'm managing."

"We could just go look online at the Impact spoilers," Trish said, sitting back in her seat on the couch.

"We could," Amy said," but she probably doesn't have a computer."

"Excuse me, I have a computer. I just don't know how to use it," Raquel said, defensively. There was a knock on the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. She looked over to see Randy Orton standing outside. "It's open, Randy."

"Hello my WWE co-workers and Ms. TNA traitor," he said, as he closed the door.

"Let me remind you that you are in my house," Raquel lightly punched his arm. "I guess Brittney told you guys?" Randy nodded.

"How did you get into the backyard?" Lily said, looking outside.

"Well, John, Adam, John Hennigan and I were playing football one day," Randy began.

"Long story short, there is now a Hennigan sized hole in my fence," Raquel interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault Adam can't block."

"I think you and John double teaming him might have had something to do with that."

"Where is John?" Amy asked, "You two have been attached at the hip lately."

"He and Brittney went out for dinner somewhere nice. I wasn't allowed to go," Randy pouted.

"Because every girl wants her boyfriend's best friend to go with them on their date night," Trish said, sarcastically.

"Why have you been staying with them so much? Didn't you buy a house with what's her name?" Raquel asked.

Randy nodded, "We're not together anymore and she complained about not having a place to live so I just let her keep the house."

"But Randy," Lily said, "didn't you buy the house?"

"Yeah, but she kept saying how it was bought with 'our' money and I was tired of arguing with her."

"So now you're homeless?"

"John and Brittney took me in," Randy said.

"You can't live there forever, Randy," Raquel said.

"Jeff got mistaken for a homeless person once," Lily said. Everyone just stared at her with confused looks on their faces. "He did. Some guy tried to give him money and told him where the homeless shelter was." She explained as everyone laughed

Later Lily and Raquel sat in the living room talking

"What's it like working on Raw?" Raquel asked.

"I like it," Lily said. "I was worried that they'd put me on Smackdown."

"What's wrong with Smackdown? It makes more sense to have you on Raw, it you think about it. Jeff needs someone who can take care of Melina."

"I know and nothing's wrong with Smackdown. I just don't want to be around punk rock Barbie."

"Ashley?" Raquel said, "What's wrong with her? Didn't Matt date her for a while?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad they broke up though. She was always so rude to me. She threw a fit after Jeff helped me put purple streaks in my hair because I was 'copying' her. She always complained to Matt about you hanging around a lot, too."

"She was always nice to me."

Lily rolled her eyes, "That's because everyone else loves you. I don't want to talk about her anymore. Tell me about TNA."

"I really loved it," Raquel said. "I'm working with some fun guys."

"Who are you working with? I still watch TNA, you know." Lily had started watching TNA when Jeff worked there. She still watched it because it was something different from WWE, which hadn't had any competition since WCW closed. She didn't think of TNA as WWE competition, but it was a nice alternative.

"I'll give you one hint," Raquel said. "If you can't get it them you'll have to wait until Thursday. I'm working with three jackasses."

Lily understood the clue almost immediately, "The X division! That's awesome. Sabin, Dutt and Lethal are really good."

"Yeah, Jerry gave me a call and asked if I was interested."

"I should have guessed that. With as close as you are to Jerry and with him working with those guys it's all coming together now." Lily arched and eyebrow "You know another really good thing about TNA?"

"Stop that, you look like Jeff when you make that face." Raquel said as Lily rolled her eyes. "What's the good thing about TNA?"

"It has some really good looking guys."

Raquel smiled "Yes it does," she said as the two laughed together.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hope ya'll like! Read and Review please :) Sorry it's kinda short**

* * *

"Stop it, Randy!" Lily said, as she and Randy wrestled over the TV remote.

"Come on, Lily. I just want to see if it's on yet," Randy said, "Don't make me RKO you."

"I swear to God, Orton, you RKO me and I'll twist of fate you!"

John, Brittney, Amy, Trish and Raquel watched, amused as the two continued arguing.

"Ten bucks Randy wins," John said to Raquel.

"No way," She said, "Lily grew up with two older brothers, she's gonna kick his ass."

Brittney walked over to Randy and Lily grabbing the remote from them. "Now kids, don't make me separate you," She said.

"Why do you have to treat me like a five year-old, Brittney?" Randy asked, "I just want to see if TNA started yet."

"You know it doesn't start for another hour," Brittney said, putting the remote on top of the TV.

"I'm not a very patient person."

"We know," Trish said.

"Raquel, where are Chris and Christian with the food?" Amy asked, "I'm about to join Randy in the impatient boat."

A few minutes later, Chris and Christian walked in not only with the food but also with Adam.

"The sexy beast is here! Sorry it took so long," Chris said, "we had to pick up the assclown."

"It still would have taken just as long," Adam said," They forgot the food. Luckily I was there to remind them."

"Aww, Adam, you're my hero," Raquel said, sarcastically, as everyone started to eat.

* * *

"**Looks like Sabin's going to hit cradle shock on Shelley," Mike Tenay said, as Chris set Alex up to hit him with his finisher. It was broken up as Johnny Devine pulled Alex off Chris's shoulders. The ref tried to restore order as Senshi, Jay, and Sonjay also stepped into the ring and started fighting. Raquel pulled herself onto the ring apron and yelled at Alex. He taunted her back until she pointed at something in the Impact Zone. As Alex turned to look at it Chris quickly rolled him up for the three count.**

* * *

"That was it?" Christian asked, after impact ended, "That's all you did? You didn't do anything, you just stood there."

"Yes I did," Raquel said, "I pointed and said 'Look, its shiny' to distract my wrestlers opponent, so he could win."

"Why do I have the feeling you've said that before?" Trish said smiling.

"Eh, not really," Raquel shrugged, "Everyone seemed to like the finish. We had to come up with it on our own; creative kind of gave us leeway there."

"I still think you should have come to RAW and been my manager," Adam said, from his seat at the counter.

Everyone started laughing as Amy turned to look at the tall Canadian. "Adam, I manage you," She said.

"I just meant," He began looking for the word to try and not make the redheaded diva mad, "You're retiring in like two months and..." He trailed off.

She turned back around, rolling her eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

Three days later Lily stood backstage at Unforgiven. She wanted to get her mind off of the fact it was Trish's last night. She walked to the sports medicine room where, she knew she'd find Brittney. She sat on a chair across the table from Brittney and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" Brittney asked the small brunette.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just kinda bummed about Trish retiring."

"Me too," Brittney gave her friend a small smile, "It will be OK though. Besides, we have her wedding to look forward to."

"True, I still can't believe she wouldn't let us plan a bachelorette party for her."

"She was worried about what we would have planned," Brittney said laughing.

As the two women laughed, Jeff stuck his head in the door. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but the shows about to start and my match is first," He said.

Lily said a quick good bye to Brittney before walking out the ring with Jeff.


	8. Chapter 7

"**I'm proud of you, Jeff," Matt said backstage after Jeff lost to Johnny Nitro. Lily nodded in agreement, holding her head where Melina had hit her with her boot.**

"**Look what we have here," Lita said, walking up to Matt, Jeff, and Lily, "a good old Team Extreme reunion. So what have you guys been up to? I mean, not winning championships, right? Jeff, you would be a champion if you weren't such a screw up. And Matt, you'd be a champion," she paused. "Who am I kidding? You'll never be a champion. And little Lily Hardy," Lita smiled at the younger woman, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see which of your brothers you're most like: the screw up or the loser. But I'll tell you what. Since you're all here, you can watch me beat Trish Stratus." Lita smiled and walked away to get ready for her match.**

Lily made her way back to the sports medicine room after changing out of her ring clothes. She planned to watch the rest of the pay-per-view with Brittney. When she got there, she found Mickie, Candice, and Torrie gathered around Brittney.

"Hey, so this is why the locker room is empty," Lily said.

Candice looked at Lily then Mickie and Brittney. "Does she know?" she asked.

"Know what?"

"No," Brittney said. "We didn't know when she was going to join the roster."

"What are ya'll talking about?" Lily asked.

"We can tell her now, though," Mickie said. "She's going with us anyway."

"Going where?" Lily asked confused. She watched as Brittney and the two divas kept talking about ways of including Lily in whatever they were planning. "What are they talking about?" she asked Torrie, finally.

"We should have told you Monday," Torrie said, "We planned Trish a bachelorette party without telling her."

"What!" Lily yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Why did no one tell me this before? When is it?"

"Tonight," Mickie said slowly.

"Tonight! I didn't even bring any cute clothes. How can I go out without cute clothes?"

"Will you calm down?" Brittney said. "Someone will hear you; we don't want Trish to find out. We're going back to the hotel before we go out, so you can borrow clothes from someone."

Lily sat down on one of the exam tables and crossed her arms. She was upset that the other divas hadn't thought of including her in the planning. She knew it was irrational to be mad since she had only been on the roster for six days, but she still felt a little hurt. Lily sat watching the end of Kane and Umaga's match, pretending to listen to what Brittney and the others were talking about.

She sighed, "So, who's going?"

Brittney looked up from what she was doing. "Basically every diva," she said. "And you're going to get along with everyone."

"Who says I don't get along with everyone?"

"No one," Mickie said. "We're just saying that tonight is Trish's night, so everyone has promised to get along."

Torrie nodded, agreeing. "We should get back to the hotel and get make sure everything is ready," she said.

"Yeah," Candice said as she walked toward the door with Torrie and Mickie. "Lily, I'll look through some of my stuff and see if anything would fit you."

"Thanks, Candice," Lily said, waving bye to the other divas. She turned to look at Brittney. "Trish was too scared to know what we would have planned for her bachelorette party." She was mimicking what Brittney had said earlier in the night.

"There were other people in the room," Brittney said rolling her eyes. "Besides, when it comes to keeping secrets, you're about as good at keeping the as John is."

* * *

Candice had managed to find Lily a dress to wear for the party. It belonged to either Kelly or Michelle. Lily couldn't remember. Whose ever it belonged to it was very short, almost too short.

"Torrie, Candice, are you two sure this is the only thing ya'll could find for me?" She asked.

"You look nice," Candice said.

"It's really short." Lily said, pulling down the hem hoping it would somehow make the dress longer.

"Its fine," Candice said rolling her eyes. "You can't dress like a boy all the time."

"I do not dress like a boy." She turned to Torrie. "Do I?"

"Well, you did grow up with two older brothers," Torrie said as the three walked out of the hotel room. "It's really not your fault."

"Ouch," Lily mouthed as she followed the other two divas down to the lobby.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Hope ya'll like! Review please.  
**


End file.
